elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Reminiscence
Reminiscence ( 記憶の風景 / きおくのふうけい / kioku no fuukei / Landscape Of Memory ) is the eighty-third chapter of the Elfen Lied manga series and the first chapter of Volume Ten. A story arc digest of chapters eighty-three through eighty-five is also available. Plot Surrounded by the assault forces, the residents of the Maple House are warned not to make any provocative moves, and Nousou prepares to ask them where Lucy is, only for the Agent to point out Nyu right in front of them. Nousou orders the Mariko clone, Cynthia, to restrain Lucy and hold her against the wall. Cynthia responds while Nana wonders why she couldn't sense the presence of the clones. An enraged Kouta seizes Nousou, demanding to know who they are and that they release Nyu, only for the Agent to hold a gun to his head and then club him with the butt of the gun, warning that next time, she will shoot him. Yuka finds herself shoved down when she attempts to comfort Kouta, all of which causes Nana to rise and prepare to attack the invaders. Mocked by Nousou as useless except for having her spinal cord harvested, Nana nonetheless surprises the whole team with her speed and ferocity but is easily batted back by the combined power of Alicia and Barbara. With a concerned Mayu by her side, Nana rises once more, only to suffer a direct attack on her nervous system by the clones, causing her to collapse and lose her prosthetic limbs in front of a shrieking Mayu and Nozomi. She is held up like a trophy by the grinning Nousou, while Mayu and Yuka are shoved down in succession after crying out for their friends. When Nozomi tries to tend to Yuka, she is grabbed by a soldier and slowly choked from behind, at which Yuka tries to explain how important her throat is, only to be shoved down once again. Nousou begins to wonder why the girl he sees as Lucy won't fight back. The soldier holding Kouta down is bitten on the arm by Wanta, causing Kouta to break free and escape, concerned for his home and friends in general and in particular for the small dog, who is sent flying by the angry soldier. Grabbing his captor's dropped gun, Kouta shoves Nousou down and threatens to kill him, and when Nousou mocks him as being unable and unready to do it, Kouta admits that he can't, but swears instead to blow his jaw off. Kouta is shot by the Agent, shocking all of the residents of the Maple House, and enraging Nyu into action, even while not fully becoming Lucy. She uses her vectors to split Cynthia in half, ending her restraint, but also awakening memories in Kouta of how Kanae truly died eight years ago, and realizing once and for all that Nyu is also the childhood friend who killed his family. Nyu/Lucy tears through the soldiers inside the house, and is shown to have many more vectors than before, with horns large and pronounced, more like true devil-horns than the usual 'cat-ears' that most Diclonii possess. Nousou realizes that most of the dead were also well outside her supposed two-meter vector range, leaving the mission's success in severe doubt, and orders a retreat. As the ladies attend to the bleeding Kouta, he looks up and indicates to a worried Lucy that his memories of their past together have finally returned. Trivia *The personality Lucy demonstrates first appears to be Nyu, but her lack of honorifics (a staple of Nyu's speech after the six-month time skip) suggests it is, in fact, Lucy in control. She first appears to be a different personality due to her showing willingness to protect the entire Maple House, as opposed to solely Kouta, from further disaster. However, it isn't impossible for Lucy to have realized the whole motley family needs protecting, as every member of the house is undoubtedly important to Kouta. *Kouta's long-repressed memories finally return in this chapter. *Nana keeps her modesty on this chapter's cover, via a towel. This viewpoint seems to be for the readers, as Kouta would like as not avoid the onsen while she was bathing, and all the other Maple House residents are ladies. Gallery ELC83.JPG|Smooth, Nousou, really smooth... Category:Series Information Category:Story Related Category:Manga Category:Article